Rise Of The Brave Tangled Dragons - The Big Four
by Night Fury Ninja
Summary: After pitch is gone, lady Gothel gone, Red Death being dead, and mor'due being dead. All is wonderful right? But what happens when all come back to life by pitch and The Big Four must come together? Photo by Pandatails On Deviantart.


**Hello everyone and welcome to..**

**Rise Of The Brave Tangled Dragons. This time I will make sure these have long chapters due to many ideas. This is a crossover including Brave, Rise Of The Guardians, Tangled, and of coarse How To Train Your Dragon!**

**Note:They all start a couple months after the end of the movie**

**Disclaimer: ****I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE MOVIES!**

**As always, enjoy :)**

_Chapter one - Hiccup_

I woke up to the light beaming through the window. My eyes still getting used to it. Today was going to be a great day today, since I'll be training dragons as always. I loved that job, ever since dragons lived on Berk nothing has been the same.

Vikings riding dragons was a great idea! Since we now have much more to do on the island other than watch people get eaten by dragons. That's not a sight you would want to see everyday, right?

So I got up and went down the stairs. To my behalf, my dad's sleeping. Which was pretty rare since he was the chief and all.I lightly closed the door until I noticed something, where is Toothless?

Suddenly, "Boom!" Toothless landed right in front of me with wide eyes."You almost scared me there bud." I said while heading to the Dragon Training Academy (**A/N. This is a little after the show)**. He started running after me until he stopped in front of me."What is it bud?"

He pointed at the saddle on his back. I agreed to go with him since we rarely went flying due to the academy.

The air was cool but thick, landing on my face and then back off again. The sky still a dark blue due to the still tainted night. We dove down near the water, The cool ocean spray waking us up from our dreams. The waves crashing below made a soft melody as we flew.

It was all fine until we saw a black smoke like figure fly tree the sky. It's definitely not a night fury, although I wish it was. This black figure seemed to make the puffy white clouds, dark tainted clouds.

I decided to go back to the village and warn my dad. I still did not know what to say. I mean will he believe me?

When I landed I saw my dad, so now he's awake? "Hiccup, where you go, I was worried sick for you." "Dad I saw a black smoke heading our way!"

They all started to laugh. "A black smoke you say? What did it do?" Asked Gober

"It made all the clouds around us pitch black!" I said. Of coarse no one took me seriously. "Come here." Gober said heading to the village elders house. My dad following.

When we got there Gober told Gothi what I said. She pulled out an old scroll. Looking dusty and burned at the edges. She only let me see it. There was a picture of four teens.

There was one with red, messy, and ratty hair but with lots of courage in her eyes. Another with long blonde hair, about 80ft. Another with pure white hair with pale white skin. And me. Holding my iron shield with a night fury on it.

Gothi started writing in the sand. It was pictures of the sand and us four defending all of our homes with it.

I looked closely at the scroll. Why us? Why did it have to pick us?

Gober took a look at me. "What's this about boy?" I told him about this thing on the scroll.

"Lemme see that!" My dad took it out of our hands and studied it closely.

" I'm not letting my only son get into that mess!"

"If he does not then, Berk will be gone." Gober said

I blocked out whatever they said next and looked at the dusty part of the scroll. I blew it off and it said

"The Big Four"

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Well, That's the end of chapter one, Sorry if it's short or it does not sound good. Next chapter I will have some Hiccup and Merida twist **

**( possibly no romance) or maybe :)**

**Notes:**

**There will be more Toothless**

**Longer chapters**

**Quicker updates**

**· If there is anything I must fix please say it in the reviews**

**Reviews make quicker updates**

**And I hope you all have, a wonderful day :D**


End file.
